Not a love song
by GredW
Summary: OS SLASh - suite de Scandale au labo. Jim et Warrick filent le parfait amour. Amour ? Jim n'est pas persuadé que ses sentiments lui soient retournés. Mais cela ne le dérange pas, il compte bien en profiter jusqu'à ce que Rick trouve mieux ailleurs...


**Titre :** Not a love song  
**Pairing :** JimWarrick, perso inventé et le reste de la bande  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Disclaimer :** Ils ne m'appartiennent pas même si j'aimerais bien avoir un nounours du genre de Jim.  
**Note de l'auteur :** Séquellede ma fic "Scandale au labo" mais il n'y a pas besoin de la lire pour comprendre celle-ci.

* * *

**Not a love song**

Parfois, Jim se disait que cette relation était une idée stupide. Ils avaient foncé dedans tête baissée, sans vraiment y réfléchir. Pas qu'il regrettait de sortir avec Warrick Brown. Oh non, quand il se réveillait avec son petit ami collé à lui, il lui arrivait même de se dire qu'il avait eu une foutre de bonne idée ! Mais voilà, il avait fallu qu'on les découvre. Et dans une situation plus que compromettante. Il pourrait rire en se rappelant de la tête qu'avait tiré Ecklie en les voyant. Il se souvenait de son regard qui voyageait entre lui et l'expert agenouillé. Il pouvait même décrire par quelles teintes était passé le visage du superviseur du service de jour avant qu'il ne se mette en colère et qu'enfin Brown ne se relève.

Oui, il pourrait en rire mais, pour le moment, il n'en goûtait pas encore le ridicule. Il essayait aussi de trouver drôles les expressions qui s'étaient inscrites sur les faces de Nick et Gil quand Hodges leur avait tout révélé mais il n'en avait pas encore la possibilité. Peut-être dans quelques années quand tout serait loin de lui, quand cela le toucherait moins…

Il soupira, tout en faisant tourner son verre de scotch. Il le porta à ses lèvres et le but d'une traite. Le premier d'une longue série sûrement.

Le plus risible dans cette affaire ? Rien ne leur était arrivé. Enfin, si peu… Le shérif leur avait tapé sur les doigts, comme on réprimanderait des enfants qu'on aurait pris, pour la première fois, la main dans le pot de cookies -ou, dans leur cas, devrait-il dire, dans le pantalon du camarade-, Ecklie ne les regardait plus qu'avec un air de profond dégoût sur le visage et les autres… Il se servit un deuxième verre. L'équipe de Grissom leur avait montré son soutien. Seule Catherine avait semblé un peu déçue de n'avoir rien remarqué. Elle qui se targuait de tout connaître sur tout le monde ! Dès qu'il croisait Greg, le jeune homme avait un sourire bizarre. Il paraissait se demander quels autres secrets cachait le capitaine Brass. Peut-être le laborantin imaginait-il que le policier emmenait son amant dans une chambre de la maison de Lady Heather pour y assouvir des fantasmes sadomaso… Jim ne put retenir un rire. Même ses collègues avaient bien pris la chose, à quelques exceptions près. C'était à se demander ce qu'on avait fait de la bonne vieille homophobie policière ! Il y avait quelques années, si on avait surpris deux membres de la police dans la même situation, on les aurait lynchés… ou, plus discrètement, harcelés pour qu'ils démissionnent…

Oh, il y avait bien eu quelques réactions négatives mais Nick et les autres avaient été très attentifs. Finalement, ils s'en sortaient sans aucun dégât.

Ou plutôt avec un gros : maintenant, leur couple était connu et reconnu ! Jamais on avait autant parlé sur lui. Ils étaient dans la bouche de toutes les commères du labo, Sanders et Hodges en première place du peloton de tête mais il était persuadé que Catherine ne devait pas être très loin derrière.

Un troisième verre fut rempli très vite.

Et s'il était sincère avec lui-même –l'alcool aidant, il y arrivait plutôt bien-, c'était ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Ils étaient le petit couple gay de la LVPD… Bientôt, on allait leur demander quand ils comptaient se marier et adopter leur premier enfant !

Pas que le fait qu'on sache qu'il soit bi l'incommode… Il aurait voulu que personne ne sache qu'ils étaient un couple. Parce qu'il aurait été le seul à savoir quand… quand…

Il se demanda un bref instant si un quatrième verre était une bonne idée. Il regarda le niveau d'alcool restant dans la bouteille. Il laissa de côté le verre. À même le goulot, cela serait plus rapide…

Le lendemain, il se réveilla avec une énorme gueule de bois. Cela faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'oublier dans la boisson. Depuis qu'il était avec Warrick. Heureusement, ce dernier était parti quelques jours pour une conférence avec Grissom et Siddle. Il n'aurait pas à sentir sur lui le regard désapprobateur de son amant. Et merde ! Il avait vraiment des réactions stupides. Le jeune homme était parti depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures et il se mettait déjà à boire comme un trou alors qu'il lui avait juré qu'il ne recommencerait pas. Ou du moins qu'il l'appellerait si jamais ses vieilles mauvaises habitudes le reprenaient. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui téléphoner pour lui dire qu'il allait se bourrer pour oublier à quel point il faisait une connerie en étant avec lui ! Il était certain que Warrick n'apprécierait pas…

Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, il profitait de sa fin de week-end pour faire du rangement. Il avait mis à la poubelle toutes les tentations qu'il avait éparpillées dans la maison. Il ne devait pas retomber dans ce cercle vicieux… Il essayait de s'occuper pour ne pas penser à ce qui le tracassait. Il avait bien pensé téléphoner à Stokes et lui proposer de regarder un match à la télé mais il avait peur de se laisser aller à raconter ses soucis au Texan et que celui-ci ne puisse tenir sa langue. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était que Warrick sache à quel point il était pathétique.

En parlant du plus jeune, depuis son départ, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Il avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais que ce soit sur son portable ou à son hôtel, il ne laissait que des messages auxquels personne ne répondait. Bien entendu, il pouvait contacter Griss mais… merde ! il n'allait qu'en même pas passer pour un vieil amant qui s'ennuie de son petit jeune !

Son rangement à peine commencé, il laissa en plan ce qu'il avait dérangé sur son bureau, pour se terrer sur son canapé. Il alluma la télé et zappa jusqu'à une chaîne sportive. Devant ses yeux défilaient des images d'un match de basket mais il n'y faisait pas attention.

Il repensait à Warrick Brown. À celui qui avait été là dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, dans cette chambre d'hôpital. On lui avait tiré dessus. Il avait été entre la vie et la mort. Gil s'était occupé de tout mais c'était le jeune expert qui était resté à attendre son réveil. Son deuxième réveil. Il sourit. Au premier, il avait vu son fan-club. Il avait aimé savoir qu'ils étaient tous là. Qu'il comptait pour eux. Une deuxième famille, une qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir ou quitter comme cela avait été le cas avec sa femme et sa fille.

C'était encore le plus jeune qui s'était occupé de lui pendant son séjour à l'hôpital puis à sa sortie. Gil ne pouvait pas s'en charger. Il rit. Si on l'avait confié au soin de l'entomologiste, il serait mort de faim ou de soif à attendre l'homme, qui aurait été trop obnubilé par ses insectes pour se souvenir de lui. Mais Brown avait été là. Tout le temps. Le nourrissant, changeant les pansements, veillant à son confort, à lui faire faire un peu de sport… Il avait été chouchouté toute sa convalescence. Cela leur avait semblé tellement naturel, que Warrick reste, même après qu'il était allé mieux, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas posés de questions. Et quand un jour, le plus jeune s'était penché vers lui et l'avait embrassé, Jim l'avait laissé faire. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir mérité. On lui avait tiré dessus. Il avait le droit au bonheur.

Et ces derniers mois avec Rick en avaient été remplis. Ils étaient passés du statut d'«ennemis », à celui de collègues, d'amis et enfin d'amants doucement sans qu'ils ne sachent où s'étaient trouvées les barrières ni quand ils les avaient franchies. Aucun ne s'était interrogé, cela leur semblait plus que naturel. Il n'y avait eu aucun plan, aucune promesse.

Et cet état de fait rassurait Jim. Warrick ne lui avait rien promis, ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Alors il ne pouvait pas le trahir. Il ne lui était pas attaché par un quelconque lien de fidélité, de pseudo loyauté. Et quand il trouverait mieux -cela ne pouvait être autrement, il méritait tellement plus qu'un vieux policier cynique et aigri- Warrick se sentirait libre de partir. Sans attache, sans promesse. Jim garderait ses sentiments intacts. Bien sûr, il serait triste. Bordel, il l'aimait ! Mais il ne se sentirait pas trahi. Le jeune homme ne recherchait qu'une relation occasionnelle.

Pourtant leur nouveau statut aux yeux de tous l'effrayait. S'ils devenaient un couple à part entière, alors tout changeait ! Warrick se sentirait lié à lui, bien plus qu'il ne l'était avant. Et quand, enfin, il se rendrait compte de son erreur, quand il tomberait amoureux de quelqu'un de plus jeune, alors il ferait sûrement des bêtises. Et tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, tout serait entaché. Et lui, Jim Brass, en souffrirait encore une fois. On l'avait déjà trahi, il savait à quoi ressemblait la douleur. Il ne voulait pas la revivre. Dans un certain sens, il préférait prendre une autre balle. Les chairs cicatrisaient plus vite que le cœur.

Il se sentit de nouveau pris de mélancolie. Il avait envie de boire. Il pensa à cette bouteille qu'il avait laissé exprès dans une commode derrière son bureau. Il suffirait qu'il se lève et qu'il aille la chercher. C'était un moyen si rapide d'oublier.

Le téléphone sonna, le faisant sursauter. Machinalement, il répondit :

« Allo ?  
- Hé toi ! J'espère que je te manque autant que tu me manques… »  
Jim sourit, cependant il essaya de redevenir sérieux. Il était tellement stupide. Il suffisait qu'il entende sa voix et il devenait une gamine de quinze ans gloussante. Si les criminels le voyaient dans cet état, il pouvait tout aussi bien prendre sa retraite !  
« - Salut… » murmura-t-il. Dieu qu'il avait envie de se frapper. Il se sentait tellement sentimental que ça le démangeait de se foutre des coups de pied au cul. S'il continuait comme ça, autant s'abonner à un de ses magazines pour adolescentes que sa fille affectionnait auparavant.  
« - Ça va toi ? Un problème ?  
- Non… T'inquiète… C'est juste…, il soupira, tu me manques ! »  
Il entendit le sourire de Rick. Il donnerait tout pour pouvoir serrer son amant contre lui.  
« - Content de l'entendre ! Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi et à ce que je te ferai quand je reviendrai à la maison… »  
Jim gloussa. Il se mit une gifle mentale. C'était fini : il pouvait rendre sa plaque. Il s'était définitivement transformé en midinette. Il essaya de se reprendre et de montrer quelques signes de la virilité qui devait plaire à son amant.  
« - A-alors… Cette conférence ? » Ce n'était pas encore très convainquant mais c'était pas mal.  
« - Intéressante. Mais pas autant que ce qui se joue dans notre trio préféré…  
- Trio ?  
- Tu sais : Sara-Gil-Nick… Je crois que Sara avait décidé de profiter de ce voyage pour mettre le grappin sur Griss mais Nick n'arrête pas de l'appeler pour vérifier que tout se passe bien. Une vraie partie de plaisir. Pour moi, je veux dire. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Nick soit un mec jaloux. Et possessif ! Le pauvre Grissom ne peut plus approcher Sara sans qu'il sente sur lui la désapprobation de Nicky. Ce type n'est même pas là et il arrive à être très présent. »  
Jim fit la moue. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il rate la fête ? Cela faisait plus de cinq ans qu'il attendait que cela se décide entre Griss et Stokes et ce n'était même pas lui qui en profitait !  
« - Tu as été très occupé, à ce que je vois !  
- Ah oui, désolé ! Je sais que tu m'as laissé des messages mais j'ai été pris en otage par Nick. Il a même fallu que je dorme dans la même chambre que Griss pour le rassurer. Notre petit Texan avait peur que Sara le drogue pour le violer…  
- Dans la même chambre ?  
- Ne sois pas jaloux, bébé. Je peux t'assurer que la seule chose de perverse que s'autorise notre Gilbert, c'est de manger une glace après vingt-deux heures… »  
Jim rit.  
« Tu me manques, reprit le plus jeune. Heureusement, je reviens demain soir. Tu viens me chercher ? »  
Le policier réfléchit.  
« - Si les criminels acceptent de ne pas commettre de crimes avant l'atterrissage de ton avion, je verrai ce que je peux faire…  
- T'inquiète. Au pire, on se verra à la maison.  
- Appelle-moi quand tu es arrivé.  
- Et si je veux te téléphoner avant ? Genre dans quelques heures, quand je serai seul dans mon grand lit d'hôtel, après avoir pris une loooooooooongue douche chaude… Tu sais à quel point, j'ai du mal à dormir dans un lit que je ne connais pas. Si je t'appelais pour me chanter une berceuse, tu le ferais ?  
- Tu pourrais demander à Griss ! Et il pourrait toujours t'apporter une glace pour te refroidir…  
- Jim !  
- Téléphone-moi et on verra. Si tu as été un garçon sage…  
- Oh non, non, je suis très très mauvais… »  
Le gloussement le reprit. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'insulter mentalement, il entendit son amant crier.  
« 'Tain Sara, on t'a jamais appris à frapper aux portes ! J'suis au téléphone… Ok, j'arrive ! Désolé, Jim, il faut que je te laisse.  
- Allumeur ! »  
Le rire chaud de son amant l'ébranla tellement qu'il eut le besoin physique de le serrer dans ses bras. Il essaya de se calmer mais son corps tremblait.  
« Reviens vite !  
- Je t'appelle ce soir.  
- À ce soir ! »

Jim raccrocha puis ferma les yeux, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses muscles. Il avait fait beaucoup de trucs stupides dans sa vie, délaisser sa femme puis sa fille, laisser Holly partir sur une scène de crime toute seule, gagner une médaille grâce à une balle, mais aucune n'atteignait le niveau de celle qui le rongeait petit à petit.

Il était amoureux de Warrick Brown. Tellement qu'il ne touchait plus terre. En fait, il avait atteint les nuages même… Plus dure et longue serait la chute.

Une semaine plus tard, Jim essayait de recoller les pièces de sa vie. Tout allait bien avec Rick. Cela allait si bien qu'il pouvait presque sentir les problèmes arriver. Comme le Dr Robbins qui prévoyait les changements de temps au travers son corps. Comme lorsqu'on a perdu le contrôle de sa voiture et qu'on se voit foncer inexorablement et à toute vitesse dans un arbre. On prie pour éviter la collision mais on sait que cela ne sert à rien. A part à avoir encore plus peur et mal…

Il sut qu'il avait raison au moment où il la vit. Les problèmes se présentèrent dans un bel emballage. Celui d'une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années. Une bombe, selon l'expression de Sanders qui était à ses côtés quand elle était apparue. Elle s'était dirigée vers eux, un grand sourire mangeant son visage. Elle était superbe, à ne pas en douter. Une belle peau couleur chocolat, rehaussant des yeux noisette pétillants, une bouche à damner un saint et un corps parfait qui allait avec son visage. Il aurait été fou de ne pas reconnaître que c'était l'une des plus belles créatures qu'on lui avait donné à voir. Tandis qu'elle marchait vers lui, il eut l'impression d'être un de ceux qu'il avait envoyé devant un jury, attendant le verdict. Alors allait-il s'en sortir ou était-il condamné à la peine capitale ?

« Bonjour ! Je suis désolée de vous déranger, je cherche Warrick Brown. On m'a dit qu'il travaillait ici mais ce labo est tellement grand… » Son sourire s'accentua dans une moue presque enfantine. Elle donnait envie de l'aider. Heureusement, Greg se fit une joie de la renseigner. Ce qui arrangeait Jim. Il n'avait pas pensé que le verdict serait si douloureux à entendre.

Tout en voyant la jeune femme s'éloigner avec l'ancien laborantin, Jim se demanda combien de temps de sursis, il lui restait. Il secoua la tête, lentement. Il essaierait d'en profiter.

_jimrick_

L'ambiance était détendue et bon enfant. Jim but une longue gorgée de jus d'orange. Il aurait aimé quelque chose de très corsé mais tant qu'il était avec Rick, il n'était pas autorisé à avoir entre les mains une boisson qui contenait plus de trois degrés d'alcool. Ce qui limitait les choix. Il soupira, tout en se détournant. Pas que cela devrait encore intéresser Brown très longtemps. Vu la manière avec laquelle Carrie le dévorait des yeux… Et celle dont il s'occupait d'elle.

Carrie Mills. Une très vieille amie. Ils avaient grandi dans le même quartier. Elle, bien que plus jeune que lui de quelques années, avait suivi ses traces. Elle faisait maintenant ses preuves dans l'équipe de Grissom et avait conquis tout le monde. Même Brass ! Au moins, il savait que Rick le quitterait pour quelqu'un qui en valait le coup.

Leur relation n'avait pas réellement changé depuis l'arrivée de la petite Mills. Ils étaient toujours aussi complices, dans leur boulot, à la maison, dans leur lit. Rick était toujours très imaginatif. Mais le policier les voyait se rapprocher. Quand autrefois, Warrick se dépêchait d'expédier la paperasse et de se changer, maintenant, il lui fallait plus de temps. Parfois, il lui arrivait même de rentrer quelques heures après Jim, qui faisait alors semblant d'être endormi.

Et toujours la même question qui revenait : combien de temps est-ce qu'il lui restait ?

Au départ, il avait été serein. Il acceptait. Il profiterait de ce que son amant voudrait bien encore lui donner et il s'effacerait quand celui-ci commencerait à douter, à se rendre compte. Parce que sur ce coup, Warrick n'était pas doué. Tout le monde savait que Carrie en pinçait pour lui. Même Grissom s'en était rendu compte ! C'était pour dire… Il sentait parfois le regard de Catherine sur lui, comme maintenant, par exemple. Se demandant ce que faisait Warrick, comment lui le ressentait. Alors, il ne laissait rien transparaître. Dieu, c'était pour cette raison qu'il aurait voulu que personne ne soit au courant…

Cependant même si Rick pouvait parfois être lent, un jour, ça serait fini. C'était cette attente qui le rongeait. Qui l'empêchait de dormir, de manger… la seule chose qu'il continuait à faire, c'était de boire.

Il sursauta quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Sans se rendre compte, il s'était éloigné de la fête, se retrouvant dans une pièce plongée dans le noir, devant une fenêtre lui montrant sa ville. Dans la nuit. Il ne savait pas que Hodges avait une si belle maison !

« Hé, Jim !  
- Hé, » répondit-il.  
Le silence les enveloppait mais ce n'était pas inconfortable. C'était la raison pour laquelle la présence silencieuse de Grissom ne l'incommodait pas. C'était une des rares personnes à rendre le silence chargé de sens et de réflexion. Il se demandait si Nick le ressentait après une partie de jambes en l'air. Il faillit rire mais il décida que ce n'était pas très approprié.  
« - Si c'était Nicky qui était avec elle, je ne pourrais pas m'éloigner. J'essaierais à tout prix de le garder à moi. J'admire la confiance que tu as en Warrick… »  
Jim rit. Il but d'une traite le reste de jus. Décidément, ça n'avait pas le même effet qu'un bon whisky.  
« - Nick t'a déjà dit qu'il t'aimait ? »  
Griss parut un peu gêné par la question mais il hocha la tête affirmativement.  
« Warrick ne m'a rien promis, Griss. Il est libre. »  
Bizarrement ce qui lui semblait tout à fait logique paraissait aberrant pour l'autre homme.  
« - Libre ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis presque un an… Je ne cr…  
- Laisse tomber. Cela ne me dérange pas, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Jim sourit avant de quitter la pièce. Le problème avec Grissom était que quand il se décidait à parler, il arrivait parfois à rendre les gens très nerveux. Il préférait quand l'entomologiste se taisait.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas rassuré. Il fronça les sourcils. Son ami souffrait et il ne savait pas comment l'aider.

L'attente continuait, rognant ses défenses, le fragilisant. Petit à petit, il était devenu irascible, colérique, plus cynique que jamais. Et bien évidemment, celui sur lequel il se déchargeait était Warrick. Il lui en voulait. Quand allait-il se décider à mettre fin à cette mascarade ? Jim avait même essayé de faire chambre à part mais cela n'avait pas marché. Au bout de trois jours, son amant avait brisé les faibles remparts qu'il avait péniblement forgés et Warrick était rentré sous ses draps. Toutes les disputes qu'ils commençaient se terminaient de la même manière mais pas toujours au même endroit. Généralement, là où Rick, excédé, lui sautait dessus pour lui prouver qu'il avait raison de toute façon.

Jim était fatigué. Complètement épuisé. Il en avait oublié leur premier anniversaire. Pas qu'ils avaient décidé de faire quelque chose de spécial. Ils étaient tous deux de service cette nuit-là. Mais son amant avait pensé à lui acheter un cadeau et lui n'avait rien. Le pire était que Warrick ne semblait même pas déçu. Il comprenait. Bordel, que comprenait-il ? Lui, il mettait sa mauvaise humeur sur le compte du travail et du stress alors que Jim n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'ils se séparent ! Cela le tuait petit à petit.

Il pensait avoir touché le fond au labo, qu'il avait fui, et où tous l'avaient félicité de leur bonheur quand il vit la petite Mills passer sa tête frisée par la porte de son bureau.

« Coucou Jim ! Je passe en coup de vent. Juste pour vous féliciter Warrick et vous ! Un an, ça se fête ! J'espère que Warrick continue à être aussi romantique qu'il l'était plus jeune et qu'il vous emmènera dans un resto sympa… »

Jim fixa sa porte très longtemps, figé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui jetait à la figure qu'elle connaissait son homme depuis plus longtemps, qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble quand il était à l'université et même qu'il lui avait pris sa virginité –comme s'il avait besoin d'autant de détails- mais cela n'empêchait pas que cela faisait mal. Il avait l'impression qu'elle savait qu'il attendait. Que bientôt, ça serait son tour. Que la situation serait inversée : elle serait de nouveau son futur et lui serait relégué au passé…

Griss entra précipitamment dans le bureau de son ami quand il vit que celui-ci se déchaînait sur ses meubles et ses bibelots. Plusieurs policiers le suivirent et essayèrent de calmer Brass. Celui-ci criait, lançant des objets à la volée, se débattant. Il fallut le ceinturer puis le maintenir au sol. La crise n'était pas passée à l'arrivée des secouristes.

_warrickjim_

Warrick regardait le médecin sans comprendre. A l'entendre dire, son amant était mal en point au tant physiquement que psychologiquement. Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué que Jim avait maigri. Ils dormaient dans le même lit ! Il avait juste cru que celui-ci faisait un régime –pas qu'il en avait besoin à son avis-. Ces derniers temps, Jim était tellement irritable qu'il n'avait pas osé lui en parler de peur d'une nouvelle scène. Il s'était pourtant inquiété. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Et maintenant, on lui apprenait que Jim ne voulait pas le voir ! Comment c'était possible !? Ce con de médecin avait dû mal comprendre ce que lui avait dit le policier. Et pourtant il insistait : Warrick ne pouvait pas entrer. Il ferait mieux de rentrer chez lui, d'attendre que Jim veuille bien lui parler. Maintenant, pour le bien du patient, il fallait lui obéir. Brown, entêté, campa devant la porte de la chambre de son amant, récoltant à chacun de leurs passages, des regards mécontents des infirmières.

C'est ainsi que le retrouva Grissom. Il avait dû s'absenter quelques heures. Il revenait avec la promesse de donner des nouvelles de Jim aux autres restés au labo.

Le plus vieux réussit à convaincre Brown d'aller manger à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Warrick essayait d'avaler un café brûlant pendant que son supérieur prenait un petit-déjeuner plus consistant.

« Griss… je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi ne veut-il pas me voir ? Je…, il soupira.  
- Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? »  
La question abrupte déconcerta le plus jeune. Il se sentit en colère.  
« - Cela ne vous concerne pas. »  
Grissom posa ses couverts et le fixa de son regard pénétrant. Warrick gigota, inconfortable. Il n'aimait pas être dans cette position avec l'autre homme.  
« Bien sûr, reprit-il, doucement.  
- Alors dites-le-lui !  
- Mais il le sait bien !  
- Vous en êtes sûr ? »

Warrick allait répondre quand il réfléchit. En un an de relation, avait-il jamais prononcé ces mots ? Pourtant, il savait bien ce qu'il ressentait pour l'autre homme. Il savait les sentiments qu'il lui portait. Si jamais on l'avait appelé pour lui dire, non pas que Jim avait eu une crise de panique, mais qu'il avait reçu une autre balle, qu'il était mort… il ne se serait pas relevé. Comment continuer dans ces conditions ? Il n'arrivait même pas à rentrer chez eux pour se reposer ou même se changer ! Il avait l'impression d'être à l'époque où la vie de Jim ne tenait qu'à un fil et qu'il découvrait que l'homme avait pour lui plus d'importance qu'un simple ami. Oui, il l'aimait mais il ne lui avait jamais dit. Pourquoi ? La seule explication était qu'il pensait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de le dire. Ils savaient tous les deux ce que ressentait l'autre. Oh oui, il savait que Jim l'aimait. Il le voyait dans son regard, dans ses gestes, dans des petits détails insignifiants mais qui lui semblaient si criants de vérité. Comme lorsque l'homme avait couru les disquaires pour trouver des vinyles rares des artistes de jazz qu'il appréciait ou quand il le regardait intensément après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. C'était parce qu'il savait que Jim l'aimait qu'il arrivait à supporter sa mauvaise humeur actuelle. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il l'aurait laissé depuis bien longtemps…

Et quand Ecklie les avait découverts ! Il se souvenait encore de ses mains qui tremblaient, de sa nausée, de sa peur du jugement, du rejet, de la haine. Alors, il avait vu son amant se rhabiller le plus calmement possible, regarder le superviseur du service de jour et lui lancer : « Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Ce mec est une bombe sexuelle ! Comment voulez-vous que je résiste ? » Il se souvenait que l'autre homme était parti sans rien dire, atterré, dégoûté aussi sûrement. Jim l'avait rassuré, l'avait embrassé, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne le laisserait pas.

Il s'en voulut d'un coup. Son amant avait été là pour lui et pourtant, il n'avait pas vu que Jim n'allait pas bien… Comment avait-il été aussi aveugle ?

« Warrick, laissez-le se reposer. Retournez chez vous, dormez, mangez. Il sera bien vite de retour à la maison et vous pourrez parler. »

Brown hocha la tête sans parler. Les larmes coulaient mais Grissom fit semblant de ne rien voir.

_brassbrown_

« Salut Warrick. »

L'homme releva la tête en entendant son prénom et sourit en voyant Carrie. Il n'avait pas fait attention à son arrivée dans les vestiaires. Il avait été plutôt déconcentré cette nuit. Une des raisons pour lesquelles Grissom lui avait demandé de rentrer chez lui.

« Jim est rentré ?  
- Normalement, oui.  
- Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles ? »

Brown secoua la tête. Deuxième raison.

Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait. Le silence fut si long que Warrick sursauta quand Carrie reprit la parole. Il l'avait de nouveau oubliée.

« Cela m'a fait un choc d'apprendre que tu sortais avec Jim… »  
L'homme sourit.  
« - Ah oui ? »  
Elle hocha la tête. Puis d'une petite voix, elle dit :  
« - Je ne me trompe pas en pensant qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que… je veux dire… toi et moi… on… »  
Warrick la contempla réellement pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc et la réalisation des paroles. Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle, tout en secouant la tête mais elle recula.  
« - Je suis désolé, Carrie… je… mais… je l'aime !  
- Non, non, c'est moi. J'ai cru… je ne sais pas ce que j'ai cru… j'ai toujours su… Que tu l'aimais, je veux dire. Et qu'il est fou de toi aussi ! Cela se voit…  
- C'est vrai ? »  
De nouveau, elle acquiesça. Elle vit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres, le premier depuis que Jim était à l'hôpital. Son cœur se serra.  
« - Il a de la chance.  
- Non, c'est moi qui en ai…  
- Je suis jalouse… De ce que vous avez… moi…  
- Tu trouveras le bon.  
- Tu crois ? »  
Warrick sourit de nouveau puis serra la jeune femme dans ses bras.  
« - Je dois partir… Ça… ça va aller ?  
- Bien sûr ! Va le retrouver dépêche-toi…  
- Merci ! À plus tard ! »

Carrie lui sourit faiblement. Elle attendit quelques minutes après son départ avant de sortir elle aussi. Elle espérait que Jim ne soit pas assez idiot pour laisser passer sa chance.

Quand Jim Brass rentra chez lui, il fut tout de suite envahi par une délicieuse sensation. Home Sweet Home. Il avait redouté son retour à la maison mais qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué ! En entrant dans la chambre, l'odeur de son amant, qui flottait dans la pièce, lui explosa en plein visage. Il se sentit faible. Non, il ne voulait pas. Warrick était à lui. Il s'affala sur le lit. Il avait dit à Gil qu'il allait bien, qu'il avait besoin d'entrer dans la maison tout seul mais maintenant, il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir invité. S'il l'avait fait, il serait dans la cuisine à faire du café, loin de la chambre, de ses souvenirs, de ces sensations. Etrangement ivre, il se sentit fatigué. Il était encore sous sédatif quelques heures plus tôt et les médicaments voyageaient toujours en lui. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'endormit.

Quand il se réveilla, la matinée commençait à peine. On pouvait apercevoir une timide clarté par la fenêtre. Ses sens en alerte, il se releva.

Warrick, les pieds croisés sur le lit, dormait dans un fauteuil qu'il avait rapproché du sommier. Il voulait être à ses côtés, sans s'imposer. Les souvenirs du temps où il était en convalescence remontèrent en Jim. S'il ne l'était pas déjà, il aurait pu tomber amoureux à cet instant. Il le trouva beau, endormi, le visage reposant sur sa main. Jim arrivait à discerner sous ses yeux, des cernes. Il se rendit compte alors de tout le mal qu'il avait dû lui infliger. Ces derniers temps, il n'avait pas été lui-même et il lui avait refusé l'accès à sa chambre pendant les quelques jours qu'il avait passé à l'hôpital. Il soupira. Un homme moins patient ne serait pas là à prendre soin de lui, de loin, pour ne pas être un poids. Jim se recoucha dans le lit, dans une position qui lui permettait de contempler son amant. C'était à lui maintenant de veiller sur Warrick.

« Salut la Belle au bois dormant… »

Le sourire du plus jeune toucha Jim en plein cœur. Il pensait qu'ils iraient doucement mais il ne put tenir plus longtemps. Il fallait qu'il le touche. Sans laisser à l'autre le temps de se réveiller complètement, il se leva et vint prendre possession de ses lèvres. Ce ne fut pas le baiser le plus réussi mais il essaya de faire passer à Warrick toute la pléiade de sentiments qu'il ressentait : le regret, la honte, les excuses, la faim, le désir, l'amour… Le plus jeune ne chercha pas à le repousser. Il entoura le policier de ses bras et l'attira à lui, prenant le contrôle.

Entre deux baisers, Jim prononça des mots qu'il espérait sensés :

« Excuses… Peur… Me manquais… À moi… T'aime. »

Warrick se détacha rapidement, observant le visage encore incertain de l'autre homme.

« Jim, je ne veux plus que tu doutes de moi. Je t'aime. Dieu que je t'aime !... »

Le policier ne laissa pas son petit ami continuer. Il ne voulait pas de paroles. Ils n'avaient pas été doués pour l'instant dans cet aspect, mieux valait qu'ils reprennent à partir de ce en quoi ils étaient bons. Ils avaient beaucoup de temps pour s'améliorer dans le reste. On leur avait donné un sursis.

« Si Griss n'avait pas été là, j'aurais défoncé la porte de ta chambre à coup de hache, s'il fallait, pour te faire entendre raison. »

Jim rit.

« - Alors, heureusement qu'il est passé. »

Warrick ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, reprenant contact avec la peau du policier contre la sienne. Il passa une main sur la peau blanche sous lui. Son nez enfoui dans le cou de son amant, il savourait. Il avait eu tellement peur… Des doigts vinrent lui caresser le dos, suivant la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ronronna.

« Je t'aime », murmura-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

Les doigts stoppèrent. Il émit un gémissement de mécontentement.

« - J'avais oublié que tu étais un gros chat… » déclara le policier, amusé.

Ils rirent. Lentement, la bouche de Warrick descendit sur le torse offert. Il entendit un halètement et sourit. Il connaissait mille et une façons de faire perdre la tête à son amant. Il avait très envie d'en utiliser une ou deux…

« Rrrrick… geignit le plus vieux, à bout de souffle. Je t'aimmmhhh… »

Les mots se perdirent sur sa langue tandis que son sexe était parcouru par celle du plus jeune. Le téléphone sonna mais personne ne répondit.

Grissom raccrocha. Il espérait que cela annonçait une bonne nouvelle.

« Si au lieu de t'occuper des autres, tu venais me retrouver… Je vais bientôt me rhabiller si tu ne te dépêches pas ! » entendit-il Nick lui crier depuis la chambre. Il en oublia Warrick et Jim.

_brownbrass_

« Hé Jim ! Contente de vous revoir ! »

Le capitaine sourit à Carrie, poliment.

« - Content aussi d'être de retour. »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Jim observait la jeune femme. Soudain, elle lui sembla moins dangereuse. Il sourit plus chaleureusement.

« Je dois retrouver Griss. Une affaire.  
- Bien sûr ! On se reverra dans la nuit ! »

Il hocha la tête et se détourna, heureux. Avant d'aller rejoindre son ami, il fit un crochet par la salle de repos où il avait aperçu Warrick. Ce dernier se servait un café tout en discutant avec Sara, Nick, Greg et Catherine. Avant qu'il ait pu saluer le policier, celui-ci lui lança :

« Je vais voir Grissom. Je ne fais que passer. »

Se rapprochant complètement de l'homme, il le prit par la taille et l'embrassa. Tout le monde se figea, même Hodges qui entrait dans la pièce. Greg, la bouche ouverte, ne remarqua pas qu'il laissait couler le café qu'il voulait boire. Sara ne paraissait pas vouloir détacher ses yeux des deux hommes. Catherine semblait amusée et Nick avait très envie de rejoindre son supérieur dans son bureau…

« À plus tard ! » lança joyeusement le policier, laissant son amant pantois.

Nick et Catherine rirent quand Greg se leva d'un bond, sentant enfin la brûlure du café.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda Nick, curieux et peut-être jaloux. Ce n'était pas demain la veille que Gil se déciderait à lui rouler un patin devant tout le monde, bien que leur couple soit reconnu aussi.

Warrick haussa les épaules.

« - Ah l'amour ! déclara Catherine, avec emphase.  
- Les gars, faudra faire avec ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser. J'espère même que ça deviendra une habitude.  
- Obsédé ! » s'écria Sara.

Les autres rirent de la pudibonderie de la jeune femme.

Jim fut accueilli par un Gil plutôt froid.

« Tu avais besoin de faire ça ? »

Le policier sourit.

« - Moi qui croyait qu'en tant qu'ami, tu m'encouragerais ! Si tu es gêné à cause de la moralité, je peux…  
- Rien de tout ça. C'est juste… Et qu'est-ce que je fais moi, si Nick me réclame la même chose ? »

Après un court moment où il resta bouche bée, Jim éclata de rire. Le fou rire fut tel qu'il ne put s'arrêter même quand Ecklie rentra dans le bureau. Le nouveau venu les scruta du regard – Gil fâché et Jim riant à s'en rouler par terre- et soupira.

Décidément, l'équipe de nuit ne s'arrangeait pas…


End file.
